


Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 08: Writer, Know Thyself

by hockeyfact



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyfact/pseuds/hockeyfact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this, our antepenultimate episode of Season 2 (!), you'll find a discussion/rec session/love fest for hockey rare pairs, a breakdown of the special magic that is beta editing, and a musical number titled, "O Kings" I can't even rank those for importance guys, you just gotta listen :)</p>
<p>(and check back next weekend for the 'News' edition!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockeyfact, Season 02, Episode 08: Writer, Know Thyself

Season 02, Episode 08 (FANNISH EDITION!). [Listen Here!](http://www.hockeyfactpodcast.com/2014/05/19/hockeyfact-episode-8a-writer-know-thyself/)

* Here we are, once again a day late (but not a dollar short!), with the fandom side of [Hockeyfact](http://www.hockeyfactpodcast.com/) for your listening enjoyment. Let’s take a moment to acknowledge that we are now halfway through with the playoffs (HOLY SHIT), Milan Lucic is an epic dick, and there are only two more episodes left in season two of Hockeyfact. Well, technically four, considering that these days we’re releasing an episode every week, and four is basically four hundred, so let’s not worry about the season finale of Hockeyfact, or the Stanley Cup Finals. Not yet.

* The intro is brought to you by Zoe’s nephew, aptly titled ‘O Kings,’ to the tune of ‘America the Beautiful,’ recorded during Game 1 of the WCF. It’s unclear if it’s a good luck chant or epic trolling. Go Kings?

* Recs! RARE PAIR! RARE PAIR! RARE PAIR!

* No interview this week. Instead, Abby, Carol, and Zoe have a conversation about beta readers, why everyone should have a beta reader, what a writer should expect from a beta reader, and what a beta reader should expect from a writer. A good beta reader is priceless in fandom; but these relationships have the potential to go so wrong, or, if you’re lucky, and you clearly communication what you want, so goddamn good.

* Abby also wrote a [Beta Editing Bill of Rights](http://hockeyfact.tumblr.com/post/86122310380/beta-editing-you-have-the-right), which is pretty awesome. Be sure to look at [the pictures of the draft](http://ionthesparrow.dreamwidth.org/10040.html#cutid1), which are pretty hilarious, and pretty indicative of how beta reading works between the three of us.

Puckling’s also pointed out that in hockey rpf, there’s [a list](http://svmadelyn.livejournal.com/776022.html) of people who have already volunteered their services for beta reading and cheerleading. Take advantage, kids.

Contact (is the instant, is the moment, when everything happens...):

[Hockeyfact](http://www.hockeyfactpodcast.com)  
[Hockeyfact on tumblr](hockeyfact.tumblr.com)  
[Hockeyfact on twitter](https://twitter.com/hockeyfactpod)  
...or email hockeyfactpodcast@gmail.com

<3 <3 <3


End file.
